


Silence

by Mini_Crushies



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Apocalyptic AU, HI SO UH, Implied Character Death, OK K.O.! au, and i wrote this short thing for it i guess, anyway i guess i should add some actual tags for this, but hopefully one day i actually manage to rewrite the old fic and post it on here, i can't really give context for this without spoilers, i have an old au from 2017 on wattpad that i wanna rewrite one day, ko needs a hug, potato and colewort are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Crushies/pseuds/Mini_Crushies
Summary: It was too quiet....(one-shot for my apocalyptic au)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Silence

Silence.

K.O. hated silence.

He tossed the stick he held in his hand to the side and quickly rubbed his hands into the dirt to erase the drawing he had just done. Doodles of circles with X's for eyes and blobs that seemed to resemble corpses were erased within seconds. Messy handwriting was wiped away and the ground around him was now blank. Nothing was written or drawn; it was just a simple patch of earth in the ground, untouched by humanity.

K.O. flopped down onto his back and stared up towards the ceiling, frowning. Countless days of lying here, in this exact spot, waiting for something, _anything,_ to come in and _finally_ free him from the hell he currently resided in. He would lie down for hours on end, attempting to fall asleep to no avail. He'd toss and turn, his stomach would growl and ache, and it was just too _quiet_.

When _w_ _as_ the last time he'd slept well, anyway? It certainly couldn't have been _too_ long ago, or... maybe it had been? He wasn't sure. Days, weeks, and months seemed to merge together and he couldn't tell when anything had happened anymore. How _long_ have things even _been_ like... _**this**_? Cob, he could hardly even remember what it was like _before_ all of this had happened. Had there ever _been_ a "before?"

Yes. There _was_ a before. KO _knew_ he didn't always live like this, and yet... it seemed like _this_ was all there ever was. Running and hiding for his life, being stuck with Colewort and Potato (he'd been on a team with them before, hadn't he?), not knowing about his mom or about Enid or Rad, or...

...It was still silent.

He could feel his chest rise and fall every time he inhaled and exhaled, and he could hear his heart pound against his ribs. His stomach growled and churned and _begged_ him to eat something, _a_ _nything_ , that he could _possibly_ find; he had grown used to ignoring it. Food was the least of his worries (survival seemed to be his top priority, but if he was honest, he... wasn't actually sure if that was remotely true or not anymore.)

Silence.

Where was his mom?

_Silence._

Was any of this _really_ worth it?

**_Silence._ **

What was the cornfield like?

...

"Hey, KO. Is... it okay if you come over here for a second? Colewort wants to talk to you about something."

 ** _Finally_**.

He pushed himself off the ground and looked over towards Potato. "Y - yeah," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "S - sor.. sorry..."

_No more silence._

**Author's Note:**

> hi i crave validation


End file.
